


BICHIVIEMBRE 2020

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Tuca & Bertie (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BICHI, BICHIVIEMBRE, Desnudo, ENM, Humor, Multi, enf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: Bichiviembre es un reto que consiste en pequeños escritos basados en una lista de palabras parecido al inktober, en donde personajes diversos medios y OC's lidiaran con una situación embarazosas de desnudamiento o bichado ENF (o ENM) cada día del mes de noviembre.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. La lista

El reto con sisten en las siguientes palabras:

1\. Sin ropa interior (Going Commando)  
2\. Estilo Sonic (Sonic Style)  
3\. Toalla modesta (Modesty towel)  
4\. Joyería o accesorios (Jewels in the buff)  
5\. Taparrabo (Loincloth)  
6\. Pintura en el cuerpo (Bodypaint)  
7\. Ropa holográfica (Holographic clothes)  
8\. Problemas de ropa (Wardrobe malfuncion)  
9\. Traje de baño resbaladizo (Slippery Swimsuit)  
10\. Error de teletransportación (Teletransportation malfuntion)  
11\. Modelo desnudo (Nude model)  
12\. Misión encubierto (Undercover mision)  
13\. Gigante (Macro)  
14\. Peleador desnudo(Full Frontal Assault Naked)  
15\. Baños públicos (Bath house)  
16\. Correr bichi (Streaking)  
17\. Nadar bichi (Skinny Diping)  
18\. Atrapado afuera bichi (Trapped outside naked)  
19\. Magía mal ejecutada (Magic Backfires)  
20\. Exposición publica (Public exposure)  
21\. Desnudo inadvertido (Oblivious nudity)  
22\. Playa Nudista (Nude Beach)  
23\. Exhibicionismo (Exhibitionism)  
24\. Naturismo (Naturism)  
25\. Ritual (Nude ritual)  
26\. Fotografía (Nude photography)  
27\. Bichadora profesional (Professional Bichadora)  
28\. En pelotas (In balls)  
29\. RHCP  
30\. Bichi


	2. 1. Sin ropa interior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Asgore
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): Toby Fox
> 
> Nota: No he jugado Undertale (¡No me maten!), pero adoro a la goat family, por lo que dedico un fanfic crack a Asgore en una etapa más joven y fuera del canon del videojuego. Un día cualquiera en la vida del chivo en sus años de juventud.

Rodeado de los enormes robles del bosque, un joven Asgore practicaba con su tridente, lanzando ataques al aire y girándolo como si hubiera enemigos, tenía mucho tiempo practicando, por lo que podía hacer unos movimientos de los cuales se sentía orgulloso, vestía de su uniforme para las practicas y una capa con enormes hombreras que le gustaba vestir.

Mientras practicaba, escucha unos pasos. Asgore detiene su ataque y guarda su tridente debajo de su capa. Ve a los alrededores y no escucha nada y tampoco ve a nadie. Cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Este gira y saca su tridente para atacar.

–¡NO ME MATES! –aparece Papyrus con sus manos levantadas y sudando del miedo.

–¿Papyrus? ¿Por qué me espías?

–No te espiaba, solo andaba de paseo y vi como entrenabas y me pareció asombroso tus habilidades con el tridente, no quería molestar, pero no me mates.

–No te voy a matar, solo me confundí, pensé que podrías ser un enemigo.

–No, no, no quería molestar –Asgore guarda su tridente–. Se vio asombroso como sacaste el tridente debajo de tu capa, como puedes esconderlo aun de ese tamaño, ¿Podrías volver hacer eso?

Asgore asiente y se aleja unos pasos de Papyrus y con un movimiento rápido saca su tridente debajo de la capa y se coloca en posición de ataque, luego gira el tridente sobre su cabeza y lanza varios ataques fanfarroneando sus habilidades, lo cual hace que le brillen los ojos al esqueleto todo asombrado.

–¡WOW! Eso es asombroso, debe ser la cosa más asombrosa que he visto… le diré a todos de tus asombrosas habilidades –Asgore se sonrojo de los cumplidos, guardando de nuevo su tridente debajo de su capa– Deberías hacer eso de nuevo.

–¡Je, je! Si así lo deseas –toma su tridente para volver hacer el truco.

–Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean, en especial de Sans y Toriel –corre emocionado hacía el pueblo.

–To-to-to-toriel… ¡ESPERA PAPYRUS! –Asgore saca su tridente, pero Papyrus ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo– ¿Toriel? No creo que… ¿Qué paso?

Asgore ve su tridente y observa como había tela rasgada en esta, baja la mirada y ve con terror como su ropa hecha giras yacía en el suelo. Se da cuenta como ejecuto mal su movimiento del tridente y termino rompiendo toda su ropa a excepción de su capa.

–¿Cómo me sucedió esto? Si lo he hecho cientos de veces –Ve en varias direcciones– Rápido, solo me voy antes de que alguien lle…

–Hola, Asgore –era la dulce voz de Toriel–, me dijo Papyrus que tenías algo asombroso que mostrarnos.

–Si, algo muy es-tridente –sonrío

–Yo… claro… algo es-es-es-trindente

–Un truco con tu tridente, eso suena llamativo.

–¿Quién es Tivo? ¿Y por qué llama? –se río Sans.

–En realidad ya había terminado, me dirigía a…

–Vamos, Asgore, los días han estado algo encapotados como tú, porque no te desencapotas y presumen tus habilidades –dijo Sans.

–Solo un truco, Asgore –dijo Toriel sonriendo y Asgore no pudo resistirse a ello.

–Esta bien, pero solo aléjense un poco, es por precaución –les indico haciendo que retrocedieran varios metros.

Asgore esta en pánico, no entendía como pudo decirle que sí, solo tenía que negarse y listo, pero ver a Toriel le provocaba “mariposas en el estomago” y negarse parecía que le molestaría. Su capa era su única cobertura, pero si sacaba el tridente, Sans y Toriel sabrían que estaba desnudo. 

Asgore respira por uno segundos y aprieta sus manos en el tridente, se llena de determinación y le da la espalda a sus amigos, piensa en todas las veces que había hecho el movimiento, menos mal que su capa tenía esas enormes hombreras.

Asgore saca su tridente debajo y con una mano lo gira, para luego pasarlo con la otra y lanzar un ataque a un tronco y con un movimiento rápido volver a meter su tridente debajo de la capa. Sans y Toriel aplauden.

–Estan fantástica tus habilidades con el tridente.

–Traigan una vela para rezar, porque ahorita mismo estoy ¡sor-prendido! –rio Sans

–Gracias, es un gusto que les gustara, no es para menos.

–Pero no podrías mostranos de frente, apenas y pudimos verte –dijo Toriel

–Si, Asgore, no dejes nada a la imaginación muestra lo que tengas que mostrar.

–Este… si me gustaría, pero ya tengo que irme, probablemente a la próxima, fue un gusto ver…

–¡ASGORE! –grita Papyrus a lo lejos y con varios siguiéndole– ¡Le dije a todos de tus habilidades!¡Vienen a verte!

Toriel y Sans saludan a los demás que se acercaban y Asgore entra en pánico. Antes que todos se acerquen, Asgore toma su tridente y lo lanza lejos de los demás, volando por los aires. Todo ven el tridente por los cielos. Y Asgore corre se alejándose de la multitud antes que se metiera en un lío mayor. Toriel trata de detenerlo, pero Asgore corre entre los arboles antes que pudieran alcanzarlo.

Asgore logra perder a todos y se detiene en el lugar donde cayo su tridente. Respira aliviado, pensando que luego tendrá que explicar su desaparición, pero eso era mejor que descubrieran que estaba desnudo debajo de su capa. Vio como sus largas hombreras le ayudaron a evitar ser descubierto por Sans y Toriel. Tomo su tridente e hiso unos movimientos en victoria. Gira estirando su tridente y se da cuenta que Toriel estaba parada a pocos metros de él. Se percata que su capa no le cubría y que lo había visto todo. Se vuelve a cubrir.

–Este… yo… olvidaste tus cosas, Asgore –traía en brazos su ropa hecha giras

–No es lo que piensas que es… –se trata de cubrir más de lo que su capa le permitía–. Antes que llegaras, tuve un pequeño accidente con el tridente, se que no me crees, pero es cierto.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –río a carcajadas, haciendo que Asgore se sonrojara más– Te creo y hasta me parece tierno.

–Sabía que no me cree… espera, ¿Me crees?

–Por supuesto que si, no eres el único que ha tenido problemas con sus habilidades –chasquea sus dedos mostrando una pequeña llama, pero se deshace– también he tenido mis accidentes.

–¡TORIEL! ¡ASGORE! –Papyrus y Sans se acercaban.

–Vete, Asgore, yo los distraigo.

–Gracias, Tori…el, no se como podre compensarlo.

–Un vistazo rápido antes de irme podría solucionarlo –le guiña.

Asgore se sonroja, pero con un movimiento rápido abre un poco su capa y Toriel sonrie mientras se sonroja.

Asgore se retira antes que pudieran detenerlo y Toriel evita que lo sigan. El cabrio se adentra entre los enormes robles aliviado que nadie lo descubriera y muy contento que de alguna manera fuera Toriel la única que lo viera.


	3. 2. Estilo Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Speckle
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): Lisa Hanawalt
> 
> Nota: No necesitan ver la serie para entender el fanfic, a lo mucho que a Bertie se le da bien la repostería.

Una alarma suena a las dos de la madrugada en la cama de Bertie y Speckle, los cuales se quejaban del sonido escandaloso, ambos estaban muy cansados, pero Bertie apagando la alarma, le da unas patadas a Speckle, provocando que se despertara. Con sonidos ininteligibles, Speckle se levanta de la cama, se pone sus tenis rojos y vistiendo de su camiseta y trusas, camina a la cocina.

Se acerca al horno, toma de unos guantes blancos y saca el enorme empaque de aluminio, dejando listo el encargo especial de Bertie para ese mismo día en la mañana, Speckle pensaba que probablemente era una tarta especial para que estuviera a esas horas de la madrugada.

Speckle muy somnoliento regresa a la habitación, pero en el justo momento que toma el picaporte se da cuenta que aun tenía los guantes de cocina, este se da la vuelta para dejarlos en la cocina, cuando ve como un pequeño murciélago de pelaje blanco tiene entre sus garras la tarta que acababa de sacar –¡Alto ahí, ladrón!–. El murciélago sale volando por la ventana con la tarta.

Speckle sale corriendo por la ventana y se percata que el murciélago volaba hacía la terraza del edificio. Le sigue hasta llegar al techo. El murciélago iba alejarse, cuando Speckle da un salto y toma la tarta. Speckle queda tambaleándose al borde del edificio, pero con un movimiento evita caer y salvar la tarta.

Speckle iba a dar un paso, cuando el murciélago le ataca, este cuidando la tarta, se da cuenta que el murciélago era muy obstinado y antes que pudiera defenderse es empujado por este, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo del edificio.

En su caída al abismo, Speckle se agarra de las lineas de ropa, tratando de no caer directo al suelo, que por suerte detiene su velocidad, pero no son capaces de sostenerlo haciendo que caiga contra el suelo. Se levanta adolorido, pero se da cuenta que no tenía la tarta, voltea al cielo y ve como el murciélago lo tenía.

–¡Regresame esa tarta! Espera… ¿Qué demonios? –se percata que estaba desnudo, exceptuando de sus tenis y los guantes blancos de cocina. Rápido se cubre entre sus piernas y ve como el murcielago se alejaba la tarta de Bertie, lo cual lo enfureció. Toma una roca y se la lanza al murciélago, que por una puntería asombrosa le da en la cabeza y hace que vuele con torpeza– Podrás haberme humillado, pero no dejare que te lleves esa tarta, ¡Tengo que ir más rápido y la conseguiré!

Por ser altas horas de la noche, los transeúntes eran casi nulos, por lo que Speckle corriendo como un rayo con sus manos entre las piernas entra al parque y ve que el ladrón estaba a una distancia baja desorientado, pero a una altura que no podía alcanzar. 

Speckle deja de cubrirse y corre con mucha velocidad, se acerca a una banca y da un gran salto por los aires, tomando con manos la tarta y haciendo que el murciélago caiga fallando en su robo.

–¡Lo hiciste, Speckle! ¡Salvaste el día… o más bien la noche!

–¡Oye, tú! –le gritan a Speckle y aparece un huevo gigante con patas roboticas a pocos metros de él– ¡Dame esa cosa!

–¿Qué demonios? –Speckle ya había visto huevos gigantes, pero en sus sueños, no en la realidad, este ve como se acerca a este.

–¡Dame lo que llevas en manos, pajarraco!

Speckle no se quedo a averiguar y escapa a toda velocidad a través del parque mientras que el huevo gigante con patas le seguía por detrás. 

Speckle aterrado corre hacía los departamentos, pero se da cuenta que si entraba, el huevo le seguiría hasta su habitación, por lo que toma otra desviación y el huevo lo sigue. Entra a un callejón y se esconde detrás de un cubo de basura. El huevo gigante pasa de largo a Speckle y se desaparece de la vista.

Speckle viendo que tenía el camino despejado, regresa a la entrada de los departamentos. Con la tarta y su dignidad aun intacta, sube las escaleras, cuando escucha que alguien las bajas, este trata de esconderse, pero no había manera.

–¡Speckle! ¿qué haces…? ¿por qué estas…? ¿eso es para mí? –dijo Tuca muy sorprendida.

–¡Tuca! Que bueno que te veo, por un momento pensé que eras un huevo gigante a punto de matarme.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Un huevo gigante? Eso es un cuento de niños, solo salí por el alboroto que se escuchaba afuera –ve la desnudes de Speckle–. Ya decía yo que Bertie y tú harían algo como esto, ¿en donde esta ella?

–No es lo que crees, un murciélago robo, luego un huevo gigante me persiguió y… sabes, solo llevemos la tarta a nuestro departamento.

–No puedo creerlo, Speckle, eres un exhibicionista, por cierto, esos guantes blancos y tenis rojos te quedan geniales.

Sonrojado– Podríamos no hablar de esto, nunca de los jamases

–Esta bien, solo de…

–¡TE ATRAPARE PAJARRACO! –gritan

–¡Es el huevo!

–¡Despertemos a Bertie!

Ambos suben al piso mientras que detrás subía el huevo gigante, –¡ABRE BERTIE!– gritan en pánico Tuca y Speckle. Se escuchan los pasos cada vez más cerca del huevo gigante.

Abren la puerta –¡Ya son pasadas las tres de la madrugada! ¡Speckle! Estas… 

–No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Bertie.

Como un rayo, Tuca y Speckle mueven muebles y todo lo que encuentran a la puerta, evitando que el huevo la pudiera abrir. Ambos sellan la puerta mientras respiraban angustiados ante una Bertie que les veía confundida. Esta trata de hablar con ellos, pero le indicaron que no hablara y guardara silencio. El huevo pasa de largo, Tuca y Speckle le dicen a Bertie que no abriera, debían dejar que se fuera. Al pasar los minutos y no escuchar nada del huevo, todos respiran aliviados.

–Necesito una explicación, ¿Por qué estas desnudo, Speckle? ¿Por qué te acompañaba Tuca? ¿Por qué tienes el encargo entre tus manos? Y muchas preguntas que tendré que formular a lo largo de la noche.

–Madrugada para ser exactos, amiga.

–Bertie, lo que sucede es que…

–¡EL HUEVO ASESINO!

Afuera en la ventana del departamento, yacía el huevo gigante con un jetpack en su espalda observando a los tres pájaros dentro. Speckle y Tuca se escondieron, pero Bertie toma la tarta de las manos de Speckle y la destapa, dentro de esta se veía que no era una tarta, sino una rosca con un betún que se asemejaba a un color dorado. Bertie se acerca al huevo y el murciélago que había robado en primer lugar, la toma entre sus garras.

–No se que acaba de suceder, pero aquí tiene su pedido, Doctor Huevo.

–¿Pedido? ¿Doctor Huevo? –dicen a Speckle y Tuca al unisono.

–Gracias, Bertie, como dijiste que estaría en la madrugada envié a mi pequeña compañera para llevársela, pero tuvo problemas en su camino.

–Genial traje el que se diseño, Doctor huevo, ¿Qué funciones tiene?

–Muchas de las que te podrías imaginar, Bertie, pero aun no es muy buena para detectar polizontes que se esconden –este se eleva por los aires con su murciélago ayudante alejándose– Gracias por la rosca dorada, Bertie.

–Tenga una bonita noche, Doctor Huevo y a la próxima toque la puerta –se despide y regresa con Speckle y Tuca–. No es un huevo, solo es un tipo en un traje de huevo, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que te pongas ropa, Speckle y me cuentes que sucedió.

Y así Speckle vistiendo de nuevo su ropa, le cuenta la pequeña aventura contra el Doctor huevo a su pareja y Tuca en una noche que no olvidarían.


	4. 03. Toalla modesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Judy Hopps
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): disney
> 
> Nota: Judy es mi musa del bichado y afortunadamente es una de las que más fanarts, fancomics y fanfics le dedican el fandom con tema de bichado ENF en general.

En los departamentos de Zootopia en donde reside Judy Hopps, esta entra a este furiosa con su uniforme estropeado con jugo de moras y frambuesas debido un accidente automovilístico que termino en una batalla campal entre los que chocaron, con Judy en el fuego cruzado y Nick intacto ante su habilidad astuta.

Judy en vez de tener que lidiar con la incomoda situación en el departamento de policía, decidió regresar a su departamento y tratar de bañarse antes que Bogo le diera nuevas instrucciones. Le indico a Nick que la cubriera esperando con la patrulla en el callejón. Esta se baña lo más rápido posible, pero la frambuesa y moras en su pelaje estaban bien marcadas, por lo que le tomo más minutos de los que tenía contemplado. Judy toma su toalla y se la enreda alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego tomar su secadora y secar el pelaje de su cuerpo.

Judy camina a su cuarto para ponerse otro uniforme cuando Nick la toma de brazos y la saca corriendo a toda velocidad.

–¿A donde me llevas?

–Es una emergencia, el jefe esta furioso, ya no puedo calmarlo y te necesito ahora mismo.

–¡Dejame cambiarme primero, no puedo salir así!

–El camino esta libre y llevo tu uniforme, vi que lo dejaste en esta bolsa.

–¿Bolsa? Pero si… ¡Aaaaaaah! –la jala tan fuerte que no puede contestarle.

Nick arrastra a Judy afuera del callejón de los departamentos y sin que esta pudiera defenderse, entra de un empujón a la patrulla. Nick entra y enciende la patrulla, mientras que Judy le da golpes furiosa. Nick arranca la camioneta a toda velocidad.

–Te voy a matar Ni… –le pasa la radio.

–¡HOPPS! ¿En donde estas? Los burritos de frijol no pudieron caerte tan mal –dijo Bogo.

–Hopps aquí, señor, ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Tenemos un robo a primera hora al día, detuvieron la camioneta, pero el dinero desapareció, atraparlos lo antes posible y a la próxima, no comas tantos burritos de frijoles, Bogo fuera.

Judy cuelga y le da una patada a Nick– Te dije que no usaras el argumento de los burritos, solo me haces quedar mal y para colmo me sacaste con la toalla, ¿Ahora que se supone que vestiré?

–Ya, Zanahorias, no es para que te pongas de ese humor– le extiende la bolsa–, aquí te traje tu ropa y no te preocupes, ya vi lo que hay debajo de esa toalla –le sonrie.

Judy ve la bolsa y guarda silencio mientras con su mirada estrangulaba a Nick– Esto no es el cambio de ropa, trajiste los retazos de tela que le iba a enviar a mi madre, ni siquiera puedo vestirlos, ¡Aaaaah! –frustrada.

Nick condujo sin poder regresar, mientras que Judy se quejaba y sostenía la toalla sonrojada de la situación que se había metido, pensaba que la situación de las moras y frambuesas era humillante, pero no había manera de explicar la de su falta de uniforme y ropa sin que se metiera en problemas.

La patrulla llega a la zona en donde se encontraban las otras patrullas resguardando y Judy le indica a Nick que se hiciera cargo, mientras que ella se quedaba en la patrulla, le explico todo lo que tenía que hacer o si no esa misma noche le arrancaba la cola con sus propios dientes.

Judy ve como Nick discutía con sus compañeros, dándose cuenta que querían charlar con ella y no con Nick. En ese preciso instante Judy se dio cuenta que era tal su reputación en el departamento de policía que sus compañeros veían con desacredito a Nick y señalaban a la patrulla hacía Judy. De repente varios de sus compañeros dejan detrás a Nick y se dirigen a la patrulla, mientras que Judy nerviosa piensa en que tenía que hacer.

–¡Oye, Judy! –dijo su compañero lobo

La ventana baja un poco mostrando solo las orejas de Judy– ¿Qué sucede, compañero?

–Nick ya nos dijo todas tus indicaciones, ¿Estas segura de ello?

–Cien por ciento segura, los criminales deben estar escondidos, si nos dispersamos como le indique que indicara Nick, podremos recuperar el botín pronto.

–Esta bien. Judy, solo quería cerciorarme.

–¡Claro! Nadie confía en el zorro astuto, sin ella no lograrían nada, si supieran como anda –dijo Nick sarcastico.

–Por cierto, Judy, podrías bajar, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Judy sintió el verdadero terror– No puedo, este robo es de suma importancia, ya me tengo que retirar.

–Ya lo se, Judy, pero sabes, toma esto –lanza una pequeño frasco y cae en las piernas de Judy–, espero que te ayude con tu problema.

Judy ve el frasco y frunce el seño al ver que eran pastillas para el estomago y ve como sus compañeros se retiraban para realizar su trabajo, argumentando la mentira de Nick de que había comido burritos de frijol.

Al subir Nick a la patrulla, ve como Judy enciende a patrulla y se prepara para volver a su departamento con una cara muy molesta, Nick no quería provocarla, pero le habla.

–Oye, Zanahorias.

–No estoy de humor para saber lo que me quieras decir, Nick.

–Se te cayo la toalla y andas mostrando tus “preciosuras” al mundo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOO! –voltea a su ingle viendo como Nick le jugo una broma y Judy le da un golpe a Nick– Eres un ruin, un tonto, un idio…

–¡Ahí están, Zanahorias!

–No me interrumpas en lo que te golpeo.

–El ladrón, zanahorias, ahí se encuentra señala un callejón y ve como un hipopótamo llevaba consigo una bolsa con el logotipo del banco.

–Ve por él, yo aviso a los demás que te cubran –aun con toalla, Judy no podía dejar escapar al ladrón por un desliz con su uniforme.

Los compañeros de Judy estarían en cuestión de minutos y Nick solo debía mantener al hipopótamo ocupado, en lo que llegaban y lo acorralaban. Esta ve con detenimiento como Nick se adentraba a un edificio, pero ve como de otra puerta salía un león con ropa casual y una enorme mochila de acampar. El león pasa la patrulla pensando que no había nadie en esta y Judy ve de reojo como había unos billetes asomándose dentro de esta.

–Regresa, Nick, es un falso señuelo –llama por radio, pero no le contesta. Ve como el león se alejaba y sabía que sus compañeros no llegarían a tiempo para detenerlo– ¡Detesto ser la que tiene que hacer esto!

Judy toma unas esposas y de su pistola de su dardos extra debajo de su asiento, baja de la patrulla y sigue por detrás al león que caminaba despreocupado. Cuida que su toalla no se le resbalara y al mismo tiempo mantener su pistola y esposas detrás de la vista. El león voltea y la ve extrañado, por lo que sigue su camino, este gira la calle y camina de largo. Algunos transeúntes notan la coneja vistiendo de una toalla, pero la pasan de largo. El león gira en un callejón y Judy le sigue.

–No se porque me sigue una enferma como tú, pero te aconsejo que me dejes de seguir o haré que te arrepientas.

Judy saca su pistola de dardos– Suelta el dinero, arrodillate y no opongas resistencia, estas bajo arresto.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! No puedo creerlo, pero si es la coneja policía, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Son uno de esos show, ¿no es así? –se carcajeaba ante Judy que estaba sonrojada, pero deicida a detenerlo– Se suponía que la distracción con las moras y frambuesas debía sacarte de la jugada, pero no es así, pues si ese es el caso, te destruiré.

El león deja la mochila y se abalanza hacia Judy, esta da un gran salto, evitando el ataque, pero su toalla no le ayuda mucho y se cubre al caer al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio. El león se abalanza lanzando un zarpazo, pero Judy retrocede evitando el ataque, pero su toalla sufre una rasgadura, no es hecha giras, pero necesita sostenerla para evitar que se caiga. El león vuelve a saltar con todas las intenciones de deshacerse de Judy, pero su visión queda nublada y pierde el equilibrio. Este al detenerse ve como tenía la toalla de Judy.

–¡Buenas noches! –se escuchan unos disparos y león cae confundido sin saber en donde se encontraba Judy, para luego dormir.

De repente se escucha como abren una puerta y el hipopótamo cae en el suelo con varios dardos en su cuerpo y con Nick detrás.

–Me llevaste directo al punto de reunión, si no me equivoco, tu compañero debe de estar esperándote aquí… –ve al león tendido y la mochila con el dinero robado– Eso fue rápido, alguien se me adelanto, pero ¿quien?

–¡Nick! ¿Me escuchas? –era la voz de Judy

–¿Zanahorias? ¿Dejaste la patrulla? ¿En donde te encuentras?

–Aquí estoy, a unos pasos de tí –Nick observa una pequeña caja de cartón y se acerca a esta, viendo como Judy estaba escondida en esta.

–Excelente referencia, Zanahorias.

–Podrías pasarme la toalla, por favor.

Nick se acerca al león y voltea preocupado hacía Judy, levanta la toalla y ve que estaba hecha giras, al mismo tiempo que se escuchan las torretas de la policía y en cuestión de segundos rodean el callejón. Bogo y los policías se acercan.

–Excelente trabajo, Nick, veo que tú y Hopps lograron atrapar a los criminales –dijo Bogo y voltea en varias direcciones– ¿En donde esta Hopps?

–Jefe, el problema de los burritos de frijol es latente, salio corriendo hacía el baño más cercano, pero no se preocupe jefe, ella dejo todo listo.

–¿Qué llevas en esa caja, Nick?

–El medicamento estomacal para Zanahorias, si no toma algo pronto, un volcán hará erupción más tarde en el departamento de policía –Bogo y los demás policías sonríen de las palabras de Nick –Luego nos vemos en la jefatura, voy por Zanahorias.

Nick camina de largo cargando la caja con Judy adentro, salvándole el pellejo, pero aun tenían que regresar al departamento por un cambio de ropa para la coneja, pero lo más difícil ya estaba hecho, aunque Judy estaba aun enojada con el argumento de los burritos de frijol y de burla que tendría que soportar por un buen rato.


	5. 04. Joyeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Alexei y Elizabeth
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): @AlexAlv03067731 (Twitter)
> 
> Nota: Elizabeth es una vulpina que creamos Alex Alva y yo, por lo general es la que se mete en líos, pero en esta situación le acompaña Alexei que es su pareja y personaje que es de Alex.

En una de sus vacaciones en los países desérticos caracterizados por tener grandes cantidades de riqueza, mostrando ostento a donde girabas la vista, la pareja de zorros, Elizabeth y Alexei caminaban en uno de los pasillos más exclusivos del lugar donde se encontraban la mayor venta metales finos, piedras preciosas, joyería de todo tipo y muchas cosas que la vulpina moviendo su cola veía fascinada a cada tienda de la que pasaban, mientras que su pareja, solo le dolían los bolsillos de la incapacidad de ver siquiera los anaqueles con todas esas cosas.

Elizabeth no podía contener su emoción y mencionar cada pieza de joyería que veía, su fascinación no cesaba y Alexei solo veía incomodo incapaz de poderle regalar algo de lo que ella veía.

–Amo este lugar, cachorrito, me gustaría tener todos estos anillos, collares, aretes y muchas, muchísimas cosas más –le abraza moviendo su cola como loca.

–Ya lo creo, Schatz, no me queda duda en ello –le acaricia su cabeza evitando que vea su cara de incomodidad.

–Me gustaría usar estas joyas, pero con verlas es más que suficiente.

–¡Ey, ey! ¿Quién dijo que solo tenías que verlas? –sabía que no podía comprar nada, pero no le gustaba desilucionarla.

–¡Ay, cachorrito! Estar aquí contigo es más que suficiente, aun así, entiendo nuestra situación.

–Espera, no quiero que pienses que por que un anillo de oro cuesta más que el hostal donde nos quedamos, no pueda comprarte alguna de las cosas.

–No digas cosas, no es necesario, con tenerte es más que suficiente

–Te daré algo que te encantara ¡He dicho!

Elizabeth trata de persuadir a su pareja, pero Alexei corre en búsqueda del regalo perfecto en el lugar más costoso.

La búsqueda de Alexei no rinde frutos, para donde fuera que volteara, los precios iban más allá de lo que su presupuesto le permitía, cualquier compra de joyería en ese lugar era más que suficiente para dejarlos sin un boleto de regreso a su hogar o dejarlos mínimo en la calle. Desesperado, trata de regatear algún buen precio, pero nada podía bajar a más de tres ceros. Rendido, pensaba decirle a su pareja que apenas podía comprarle joyería de fantasía como recuerdo, pero un chacal vendedor se le acerco interesado en las necesidades del zorro, le comento que podía proveerle unas joyas, si le ayudaba junto a su pareja en un pequeño favor, el cual consistía en ayudar en su tienda por unas horas en la venta de su mercancía. Alexei siendo zorro sabía que eso podría ser una farsa, pero desesperado por mostrar su amor, acepto la propuesta.

Alexei regreso con Elizabeth que veía fascinada más anaqueles de joyería– Schatz, lo logré, ya lo hice.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Te conseguí unas piezas de Joyería

–¿En serio? –se emociona

–Solo que, tienes que acompañarme primero y luego te explico.

Los zorros caminan hacía donde se encontraba el chacal y este les indica que lo siguieran. Caminan entre unos pasillos y se alejan de la zona de joyería para entrar a otra zona distinta. Elizabeth se preocupa, pero Alexei tenía la confianza que todo iría bien, se acercan a una puerta y dentro de esta había un cuarto con mucha joyería alrededor y unas gatas que la sostenían entre sus manos. El chacal da indicaciones en un idioma que los zorros no pudieron entender y las gatas se acercan a los zorros– Solo atiendan las indicaciones de las mininas y yo regreso, esto será tan rápido que no se darán cuenta de ello.

Los zorros se iban a oponer, pero las gatas le rodean sin que puedan ofrecer resistencia y con mucha joyería entre sus garras. Elizabeth se siente alagada al ver las piedras preciosas y como se las colocaban de frente, iba a tomar una de esas joyas, pero le colocan un collar alrededor del cuello, de igual forma Alexei le ponen un collar de oro. Y cuando menos esperaban, las gatas le colocan pulseras anillos, collares, aretes, piercings, brazaletes, dejando a los zorros ilusionados de vestir esa joyería tan fina. En eso el chacal se acerca y da más indicaciones. Las gatas toman de la ropa de los zorros y se la tratan de quitar. Los zorros se oponen, pero las gatas eran tan habilidosas, que sin que pudieran resistirse le quitan prenda a prenda frente sus narices. 

–¡No nos dijiste que haríamos esto!

–Si quieren joyas, tendrán que vestir de mis productos.

–Cachorrito, ya me quitaron todo –la dejaron desnuda

–Yo también puedo decir lo mismo.

Las gatas acercan collares más largos, cinturones, piezas que se ajustaban en sus piernas, cuerpo y cinturas, poco a poco su desnudes fue cubierta de joyería, Alexei vistió de tanto oro y piedras preciosas que su cuerpo apenas mostraba rasgos de su pelaje oscuro una especie de cinturón con muchas arracadas que apenas cubrían sus genitales a la vista, mientras que Elizabeth tenía unos rubís que escondían sus senos y genitales. Al final ambos zorros ambos se ven fascinados y avergonzados de cómo se veían era demasiado oro y joyería alrededor de su cuerpo.

–Bueno, no es tan malo vestir de tanto oro y piedras preciosas, ¿no lo crees, Schatz?

–Me veo tan preciosa –olvido su vergüenza al verse cubierta de lujos.

–¡Excelente! Es bueno saber que les gusta, ahora a mostrar mis productos.

–¿Mostrar?

Las gatas empujan a los zorros a través de la habitación, tratan de resistirse, pero eran muchas contra ellos. Los conducen a una cortina y cuando tratan de regresar, se topan con una multitud de animales y clientes que les observaban fascinados. Los zorros se cubren avergonzados y se dan cuenta se convirtieron en “aparadores vivientes” de joyería.

Los clientes del lugar le vieron fascinados y toman fotografías del par de zorros. Estos se quedan paralizados, pero unas gatas vistiendo ropa más elegante los toman de sus brazos y los hace caminar alrededor del lugar, mostrando toda la joyería por todo su cuerpo. 

Alexei y Elizabeth con mucha vergüenza y agradecidos que su pelaje ocultara lo sonrojados que estaban, no pueden más que lanzar sonrisas incomodas y agradecer que también eran turistas y nadie sabría de ellos dos ante las gatas que los exhibían.

Por un par de horas, los zorros lidiaron con fotografías, clientes que tocaban de su joyería y de ellos msimos, pero al menos la vergüenza fue muta y tomando sus garras fue llevadero el asunto, hasta que todos los clientes se retiraron y las gatas empujaron de regreso a los zorros, en donde el chacal les extiende sus ropas y las gatas se aseguran de quitarles las joyas y vestirlos de nuevo.

El chacal en agradecimiento, les da una pequeña caja a los zorros y los conduce a la salida de su negocio invitándolos de nuevo a participar si lo deseaban, pero estos solo se despiden y lo dejan por detrás.

Ambos zorros salen del lugar y se dirigen a una zona más concurrida.

–Esta bien, Schatz, creo que a la próxima pregunto por los términos y condiciones.

–Menos mal que nadie nos conoce, pero tengo que admitir que todo ese oro alrededor de tu cintura se veía precioso y sexy.

–Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Schatz, esos rubís estaban perfectos.

–Veamos nuestras joyas.

Elizabeth abre la pequeña cajita y dentro de ella había unos anillos de oro, pero eran tan delgados que al tomarlo con sus garras parecía que se iban a deshacer, eran tan fino y delgado que apenas eran visibles, pero era de oro genuino, ambos zorros se ponen sus pequeños anillos y estos casi quedan escondidos debajo de su pelaje, ambos sonríen de su pequeño regalo, no era nada mal después de presumir toda esa joyería que vistieron.


	6. 05. Taparrabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Jordan Frobenius (Tortuga) & Frechet Schwartz (Mapache Albino)
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): @JordanFrechet (Twitter)
> 
> Nota: JordanFrechet tenemos un tiempo conociéndonos en el fandom de Regular Show cuando iba por su tercera temporada y hace poco hiso el #Nudetober en base mi reto bichi del año pasado, no por nada sus chicos merecían un lugar aquí.

En medio de la selva, Frechet y Jordan caminaban por el lugar en búsqueda de una tribu la cual les ofreció una invitación a su comunidad, por medio de un mapa que el mapache consiguió y con una mochila con provisiones se adentraron en la selva para encontrar la tribu. Aunque la tribu no estaba incomunicada y ya tenía contacto con él mundo, las invitaciones a esta eran algo raro y no por nada el par se adentro en la búsqueda de la misma, pero Frechet parecía que estaba perdido y Jordan no dejaba de mirarlo con recelo.

–Si no me equivoco, estamos a tan solo un kilómetro de llegar a la tribu, solo seguimos este camino y listo –dijo Frechet mientras Jordan voltea a ver que todo se veía igual lleno de arboles.

–Ya nos perdimos, ¿No es así?

–No, claro que no, solo seguimos esos arboles o tal vez esos y llegaremos en cuestión de minutos.

–Esto esta tomando una eternidad, ¿Por qué tomamos esta ruta de todas maneras?

–Si quieres que nos admitan, debemos mostrar nuestro temple, pero no te preocupes, ya llegaremos, si no me equivoco, el río esta a unos metros –camina hacía los arboles.

–¡Aaaagh! ¡Aquí vamos!

Y lo que se suponía que serían unos minutos, fue una hora más de camino, pero ambos llegan al río que los conduciría a la tribu. Frechet camina orgulloso de haber dado con el río a pesar de que tardo más de lo esperado y en eso se quita su ropa y la exclamación de Jordan no se hace esperar.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿No es obvio? Si vamos a ser parte de la tribu, hay que vestir apropiadamente –saca un par de taparrabos y le lanza uno a Jordan–. Si vamos a ser parte de ellos, vamos a vestirnos como ellos.

–Pero eso no es después que los conozcamos, no tenemos porque andar semidesnudos en el tramo final.

–Si quieres que nos acepten, solo así, si no, todo el sacrificio sera en vano –toma a su amigo de los hombros y ya no tenía más que su ropa interior–, sera la mejor experiencia que nos pueda suceder, ¿Crees en mi?

Frechet siempre hablaba en ese tono condescendiente y aunque no quería, sabía que no tenía opciones, ya no podía regresar solo– ¿Tengo opciones?

–Si, llegar a la tribu, presentarnos en taparrabo y una nueva sociedad que se unirá a nuestra causa, esa es la mejor y única opción.

Frechet le da la espalda a Jordan y se baja su ropa interior para acomodar su taparrabo. Jordan por su parte hace lo mismo que su amigo, pero de muy mala gana, quitándose prenda por prenda, hasta quedar desnudo y así, ponerse su taparrabo. Este guarda su ropa en la mochila y ve como Jordan se adentraba en el río con una caña en sus manos.

–¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?

–Voy a pescar un enorme pescado para ofrecerlo como regalo.

–Pero ni siquiera sabes pescar, no veo necesario que pesques a una tribu que tal vez se especializa en pescar.

–Un pescado de ofrenda no le cae mal a nadie.

Frechet lanza el anzuelo, pero este no se despega de la caña, hace varios movimientos para lanzarlo, pero no lo logra, en lo que Jordan interrumpe– Si le quitas el seguro, tal vez puedas lanzarlo al agua.

Frechet ve que tenía el seguro y lo quita– Ya lo sabía, solo estaba calentando –toma la caña y la acomoda hacía atrás, en esos la lanza con todas sus fuerzas y de un jalón toma la mochila con provisiones y ropa y va directo al medio del rio.

–¡NUESTRAS COSAS! –grita Jordan que ve como la mochila cae en medio del rio y la corriente se la lleva.

–¡Yo voy por ella!

Frechet se adentra al agua y le sigue por detrás Jordan, todas sus cosas iban dentro de esa mochila, pero la corriente se la lleva mas rápido de lo que la corriente aparentaba y ambos pierden su mochila. Frechet camina hacía a la orilla ante Jordan molesto por lo sucedido.

–De todas las cosas que tenías que hacer, era lanzar nuestras cosas a la mochila –estaba a punto de explotar–, ¿Que otra cosa puede salir mal?

–Espero que dejaras tu taparrabo antes de entrar al agua, ya que no lo tienes puesto.

–¡¿Qué, qué?! –ve como entre el agua que le chorreaba, se percata que no tenía su taparrabo, voltea al río y ve como la corriente se lo llevaba junto a la mochila, se cubre la entrepierna con mucha vergüenza– ¡Te dije que esta es la peor idea de todos los tiempos!

–No te preocupes, amigo… –checa entre los arboles y en su búsqueda, saca una enorme hoja y le da a su amigo– Aquí, tienes, esto ayudara.

–¿Una hoja? –estaba furioso– ¿Quieres que me cubra con una hoja?

–Si seguimos río abajo encontraremos la tribu, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

–No me ignores, mapache, no puedo andar con una hoja, así como así –Frechet acelera el paso dejándolo atrás– ¡No te puedes escapar! ¿Escuchaste? ¡NO ME IGNORES!

Frechet acelero el paso, dejando atrás a la tortuga, este tenía la determinación a toda costa de encontrar lo más rápido posible la tribu, sabía que todo se había arruinado en cuestión de segundos y Jordan enojado sería el inicio de sus problemas. En eso Frechet viendo como su amigo le reclamaba más y más, se adentro en medio de los arboles para tratar de evitar la ira de su amigo, pero en eso siente un jalón y es levantado por los aires dejándolo colgado de su pie. Jordan se acerca y ve como su amigo colgaba y al mismo tiempo su taparrabo no cubría nada, por lo que era evidente que Frechet no sabía como usar un taparrabo apropiadamente.

–¡Bajame, Jordan! Esto se siente peor de lo que se ve.

–No puedo subir, no se escalar muy bien y no tengo nada como cubrirme.

–Tú sube, además en este punto ambos estamos igual de desnudos… estúpidos tutoriales de hágalo usted mismo.

–Espera, dejame busco ayu…

En eso se escucha los arbustos moverse y ambos amigos temen por sus vidas, pero uno sin posibilidad de moverse y otro no dejaría atrás a su amigo, entre los matorrales aparecen varios animales con pinturas por su cuerpo y todos vistiendo de taparrabos, Jordan levanta sus manos en rendición y dejando caer la hoja al suelo.

Un tlacuache se acerca y extiende la garra a Jordan– Buen día, campistas, es un gusto tenerlos por estos lugares, sean invitados a nuestra tribu, tenemos comida y vestimenta.

–Mi amigo abajo y yo no somos campistas, venimos por la invitación.

–¡Aaaaaaah! Los invitados, ¿Por qué no llegaron por la vereda? Es mucho más fácil que por la selva.

–Mi amigo arriba quería causar una buena impresión.

–Y vaya que lo esta haciendo, todos en la tribu se reirán al escuchar como uno de nuestros invitados de honor cayo en esa trampa tan obvia por cierto… –el tlacuache extiende un taparrabo a Jordan– Toma algo con que vestir, no desearas acaparar la atención cuando lleguen.

–¿Pueden bajar a mi amigo?

–Claro –el tlacuache indica que bajen a Frechet.

Al bajar a Frechet, el tlacuache invita a los amigos a la tribu. Ambos siguen al tlacuache junto a sus demás integrantes, por lo menos los amigos lograron que la tribu los encontraran a ellos, pero a la próxima Jordan sería el que eligiera el camino a recorrer.


	7. 06. Pintura en el cuerpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Jordan Frobenius (Tortuga) & Frechet Schwartz (Mapache Albino)
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): @JordanFrechet (Twitter)
> 
> Nota: Otra historia con Jordan y Frechet.

Frechet y Jordan estaban frente a una puerta de un local de spa, el mapache veía emocionado el lugar ya que su mejor amigo le tenía preparada como sorpresa una sesión relajante de las arduas labores que realizaban mucho juntos y que muchas de las veces el descuido del mapache eran muy agotadoras.

Les abren las puertas y dentro unas conejas les dicen que los estaban esperando, que tenían todo listo para ambos, indicándoles que se quitaran sus prendas para la sesión.

La sesión inicia de lo más normal, en donde le hacen masajes a ambos, toman un sauna para quitarse las impurezas y luego se bañan para limpiar sus cuerpos, pero las conejas les indican que les aplicarían unas cremas especiales, que tomara tiempo al ser una técnica de relajación milenaria, pero necesitaban ser pacientes, ya que sentirían un spray recorriendo todo su cuerpo, a lo cual ambos amigos aceptan, estando tan relajados, eso era lo menos que importaba.

Ambos les cubren sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras y sienten como les aplican la crema especial, como si fuera pintura, lo cual extraña a ambos, pero las conejas les decían que no debían de preocuparse, solo era un método único. Estas les indican que esperen unos minutos.

El tiempo pasa y después de casi media hora de esperar, Frechet habla– ¿No se te hace extraño que las conejas no hayan regresado?

–Tienes razón, amigo, yo creo que deberíamos ver que sucede.

Frechet se levanta y al quitarse sus gafas se lleva una gran sorpresa– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nos pintaron la ropa o qué? –ve como su cuerpo estaba pintado del mismo color que su ropa, playera y pantalones negros de los que usaban diario, este voltea a su amigo y tenía el mismos diseño de ropa.

–¿Por qué nos pintaron el cuerpo? –dijo Jordan preocupado mientras se levantaba de la camilla, sale de la habitación y todo estaba oscuro, no había rastro de ninguna de las conejas–. Se fueron, no hay nadie aquí.

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –comprueba que era cierto lo que su amigo decía.

Estos buscan indicios de las conejas y de sus pertenecías y se topan con una pequeña nota y un mapa dibujado en la puerta de la entrada que decía “Acaban de ser troleados, pero les dejamos los medios para salir a la calle. Nuestras habilidades de hiperrealismo con la pintura son excepcionales. Si quieren recuperar sus cosas, sigan la dirección en el mapa, dejamos sus pertenecías en unas bolsas”. Ambos amigos ven el mapa y se dan cuenta a donde debían ir.

–No podemos ir a ese lugar, Frechet, es el lugar más concurrido de la ciudad, mejor volvamos a la casa y…

–¡Eso jamas! Nadie trolea a Frechet Schwartz y se sale con la suya, voy a demostrar a esas conejas que recuperaremos nuestras cosas y saldremos triunfantes.

Jordan iba a tratar de detener a Frechet, pero cunado el mapache estaba decidido, no había manera que nadie lo detuviera, este sale del spa directo a la calle, con Jordan por detrás. El mapache coloca sus manos en la cintura y ve el camino que tenía que seguir, mientras que la tortuga, asomándose con miedo veía a ambos lados de la calle, esperando que no hubiera nadie que los viera y sale con su amigo.

El mapache decidido emprende la caminata hacía donde indicaba el mapa de la nota y Jordan le sigue irguiéndose la entrepierna con mucha vergüenza, pero incapaz de detener a su amigo.

Mientras caminaban, ambos amigos pasan desapercibidos ante la multitud de ciudadanos, su ropa de pintura era tan convincente que habían recorrido calles infestadas de animales, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de su cuerpo pintado, a lo mucho algunos sospecharon cuando se detuvieron en el paso de un semáforo y porque Jordan no podía despegar sus manos de su entrepierna.

Entre el caos de la ciudad, Jordan y Frechet llegan a la explanada principal caracterizada por la enorme fuente a chorros que atraía muchos de los ciudadanos y turistas por igual, y ese día no era la excepción. Al acercarse a los chorros de la fuente, ven en medio de la enorme fuente dos bolsas en donde se supone se encontraban sus pertenencias.

–Ahí se supone que tienen que estar nuestras pertenecías.

–Si, así es –ve con detenimiento las bolsas entre los chorros de agua emergiendo del suelo– Yo voy por aquella y tu por la otra.

–¿Estas loco? Tenemos la suerte que nadie nos descubriera, pero si uno de esos chorros de agua nos golpea, sera nuestros fin.

–¡Bah! Pan comido –se acerca a la fuente–, nadie me trolea y vive para contarlo.

Frechet analiza los chorros y ve que tienen un patrón, los estudia y le indica a Jordan cuando debían de entrar. Al bajar los chorros, corre en una de las direcciones de la bolsa y Jordan sigue el otro camino.

Frechet camina entre los chorros de agua, aunque el camino lo tenía directo, ve como los niños se atravesaban y este evadía con los chorros rozando con su cuerpo, la humedad era mucha, al correr salpicaba mucha agua, por lo que la pintura de las rodillas hasta sus tobillos se corría en este. Eso no detiene a Frechet y toma la bolsa, al abrirla para vestirse, se topa con basura y la cara de Trollface dentro de ella, lo cual lo pone furioso, le tendieron una trampa. 

Frechet estaba en medio de la fuente y ahora debía salir de ahí, pero los chorros se cambian a aspersores, corriendo toda la pintura de Frechet, y dejándolo desnudo, pero al menos evitando que los demás lo vieran. Se cubre la entrepierna, mientras una figura se acercaba con riéndose de él.

–¡Tú!

–Esas conejas trabajan tan bien que no notaste que tenía este traje de baño todo el tiempo –se acerca Jordan burlándose con las pertenecías en sus manos– Ya te merecías una, amigo, esta vez te la jugué a tí, toma tus cosas –le lanza la bolsa y Frechet la toma.

–¿Me troleaste? –vio como su mejor amigo le jugo una gran broma.

–Cambiate, el chorro aspersor solo duraran unos minutos antes que se detengan.

–¡ME TROLEASTE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –Frechet corre hacía a Jordan y toma su traje de baño– ¡Pagaras por ello!

–No tenemos tiempo, ponte tu ropa y luego peleamos –forcejea con Frechet.

–¡Nadie me trolea!

Frechet y Jordan tienen una batalla forcejeando, la furia del mapache era tal que no le importaba estar desnudo, no había que más detestara que lo trolearan y quería hacer pagar a Jordan a toda costa.

En eso Jordan no puede con la ira de Frechet y cae al suelo, lo cual aprovecha, Frechet y con un movimiento rápido le quita su traje de baño y lo lanza, dejandolo desnudo.

–¡Ya ganaste, ya ganaste! No era necesario que hicieras eso.

–¿Qué te pareció? Ahora tu fuiste el troleado, solo tomo mis cosas y… –por su ira se da cuenta que sus pertenecías quedaron lejos de su alcance.

–Debemos ir por ellas antes que…

Los chorros de agua se detienen y muchos animales en el lugar se dieron cuenta del par desnudo en medio de la fuente, por lo que las risas, fotografías y grabaciones no se hacen esperar.

Jordan y Frechet corren avergonzados con sus manos entre las piernas, toman la bolsa con sus cosas y salen corriendo tan rápido como pueden entre el tumulto de animales, aunque no era la primera vez y la ultima que les sucedería algo similar, por lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de cosas, aun así, lo sonrojado nadie se los iba a quitar.


	8. 07. Ropa holográfica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Bibi & Sara
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): @Mimilinkina (Cuenta de Furaffinity)
> 
> Nota: Bibi y Sara son parte de un universo que hemos trabajado Mimilinkina y yo, puede suceder de todo, por lo que las ropas holográficas es lo menos extraño que podría suceder.

En el cuarto de su habitación de hotel, Sara estaba en pánico, si el hecho que sus maletas salieran a un rumbo distinto al suyo, veía horrorizada como el jugo de naranja que pudieron se derramo en el único cambio de ropa que tenía ella y Bibi, dejándolas sin nada que vestir, para colmo la presentación de negocios serían en unos minutos y no tenían manera de que pudieran limpiar su ropa o conseguir cambio de esta tan rápido, además si faltaban a la reunión podrían tener perdidas para la empresa. En eso Bibi que se había terminado de bañar se acerca a Sara que quería arrancarse su pelo.

–No te asustes, Sara, por suerte tengo el medio para este problema.

–Dime que nos conseguirás ropa y todo sera fácil y normal.

–Mejor que ropa –saca de su bolsa un par de aretes.

–Están bonitos, pero no veo como nos ayudaran, por favor, no me digas que son una de esas cosas.

–Así es, son unos aretes con un sistema holográfico integrado, los tengo para esta clase de situaciones, puede crearnos ropa holográfica sin que nadie se de cuenta.

–¡No, no , no! Eso si que no.

–Como no, yo he usado muchas veces y nunca me han fallado en la oficina.

Sara la ve con recelo– ¿Has trabajado en pelotas?

–¡Pfff! Por supuesto que si, a veces el calor es insoportable, pobre de tí que te tienes que aguantar con ese pelaje oscuro

–Vamos a usar el sentido común, vamos a quedarnos y solucionaremos esto como ciudadanas responsables.

Minutos después Bibi y Sara se dirigen por los pasillos del hotel con la ropa holográfica cubriendo su desnudes, ambas se les proyectaba un conjunto de camisa y blusa azul marino formal para esa clase de eventos

–No puedo creer que vamos hacer esto.

–No eres difícil de persuadir y la jefa es un “bizcocho de azúcar” cuando escucha la palabra perdidas.

–Lo comprendo, pero repitemelo, ¿Por qué tenemos que estar desnudas?

–Es necesario estar desnudas para que trabajen de maravilla, a veces el sistema se confunde y el holograma no se proyecta bien, mostrando tu ropa interior, por lo que es necesario que estemos en pelotas, pero velo del lado positivo, al menos vas a tener la concha bien fresca, ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!

–No se como es que me toco trabajar contigo.

Ambas llegan al salón de las videoconferencias, en donde animales de diversas compañías y firmas importantes hablarían de sus negocios y posibles tratos que entablarían con otros animales igual de importantes que ellos. 

Sara y Bibi saludan a unos cuantos empresarios y sin perder mucho tiempo se van directo a la mesa que les correspondían. Sara camina entre los animales tratando de no interactuar mucho, pero choca contra un mesero del lugar y este le ve confundido al sentir o no sentir la ropa de la pantera.

–Apuesto que le dirá a todos ese mesero.

–Si, ya me imagino,, “Jefe, choque contra una pantera y no tenía nada debajo, aun si se le viera la ropa”, y cuando su jefe le pregunte como es que sabe eso, le dirá “Es que le sentí las chichis, jefe”

–No entiendo como es que puedes estar así de despreocupada.

–La vida es corta, Sara, además, verte las chichis y la concha antes de salir sube los ánimos a cualquiera, ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji! –ven el itinerario de presentaciones y la suya sería en media hora–. Pues somos casi las primeras como quien dice.

–No creo que pueda, ¿qué tal si todo sale mal y quedo expuesta?

–¡Relax! Estos prototipos holográficos funcionan de maravilla.

–Espera,… ¿Cómo que prototipos?

–Si, ya sabes, están en prueba, en lo que revisan si no tienen errores y demás.

–Tengo que andar bichi para que funcionen y me dices que puede haber errores, ¿Qué clase de errores?

–Digamos que tienen un glitch, de las veces que los he usado solo una vez me sucedió, pero nada de que preocuparnos.

–Pero sabes que es lo que lo causa, ¿No?

–La verdad ni idea, solo se que me sucedió en un lugar igual de concurrido como este, pero no se porque.

–¡Bibi!

–¿Qué?

–Dime que es seguro, ya que voy a subir al estrado hacer la presentación.

–Tú no te asustes, todo saldrá de maravilla.

Mientras que los primeros participantes mostraban su presentación y varios animales les ponían, atención, Bibi y Sara veían en su tableta lo que llevaban para la presentación.

Un mesero se acerca– Dentro de poco ustedes pasaran, por cierto, ¿Por qué su ropa parece que tiene estatica de televisión?

Sara y Bibi ven como su holograma teneía estatica y le indican al mesero que se retirara  
–¿Qué sucede, Bibi?

–Creo que algo esta alterando el sistema de hologramas.

–Dijiste que no nos pasaría nada

–Claro que no, pero esta sucediendo, así que si esta pasando, ¡Ji, ji!

–No me “jijees”, ahorita debo ir frente a todos y estas cosas deben funcionar, si no para cancelar de una vez todo y hablarle a la jefa –enojada.

–Dame unos minutos, ¡Dios! Te pareces a la jefa cuando te enojas, solo cúbreme, voy a abrir el sistema operativo de esto, pero necesito quitarmelas.

Bibi se esconde debajo de la mesa, se quita los aretes y el holograma se deshace, esta deja presionado un botón y se proyecta las opciones del holograma, pero se topa que las opciones estaban con glitches, por lo que no podía ver el menú apropiadamente, busca todas las opciones, pero no podía saber que elegía, por lo que decide reiniciar el holograma y rápido elige la ropa elegante que estaba vistiendo. Esta jala a Sara debajo de la mesa.

–Ya lo solucione, dame tus aretes, ahorita lo configuro.

–Pero quedare desnuda –su ropa holográfica era pura estática.

–Solo dámelos ya –Sara le da los aretes. Bibi hace le mismo proceso y reinicia el funcionamiento de los aretes, elige el mismo tipo de ropa, y en cuestión de segundos, ambas vuelven a vestir con su ropa holográfica. Estas salen cuando los animales aplauden a los presentadores y les indican que se prepararan.

Sara y Bibi caminan incomodas de como se salvaron que las descubrieran, pero listas para su presentación, detrás del estrado. Recibían indicaciones del tiempo con el que contaban y como tenían que usarlo para su presentación.

El tiempo llega y Sara sale en medio del escenario mientras le veían los animales que le observaban serios, pero sin percatarse de su ropa holográfica. Sin perder tiempo, la pantera dicta sus diapositivas, mientras que Bibi se encargaba de proyectar lo que ella decía.

Mientras Sara hablaba con el público, un personal se acerca a Bibi y checa su tableta, lo cual llama la atención de esta– ¿Qué sucede?

–Hay algo muy extraño, hay como un dispositivo muy raro que detectan nuestros sistemas, pero no sabemos que es, lo bloquearemos hace un rato, pero al parecer reapareció.

Se escucha la radio– Ya los bloqueamos, sistema protegido.

De repente el holograma de Bibi tiene una interferencia y su ropa cambia de colores muy rápido, mostrando toda la gama del arcoiris, es cuando Bibi se percata que los aretes holográficos sufrían de la interferencia del sistema de seguridad del hotel y esta ve como la ropa de Sara sufriría del mismo percance, al cambiar de colores.

Nada podía detener a Sara cuando tenía una presentación, esta hablaba y ni quien la parara mientras mostraba su presentación, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que su ropa cambiaba de colores, ante un publico estupefacto de lo que veía. Sara seguía hablando, mientras que Bibi veía la manera de evitar los problemas con el holograma. La ropa de Sara cambiaba con diversos atuendos: vestidos, trajes, ropa casual, ropa elegante, ropa provocativa, disfraces y una amplia gama de opciones que tenía el holograma. Todo un show se desplegaba haciendo que los animales quedaran en silencio observándola. 

Después de una desplegué de mucha ropa, corre Bibi con el mismo problema acercándose a Sara, le toca la pierna y hace que pierda la concentración.

–¿Qué sucede? No ves que… ¿Qué le pasa a tu dispositivo?

–Mejor vamonos antes que… –los hologramas fallan y solo quedan cuadros glitcheados cubriendo las zonas mas importantes de la vista de los demás animales

Sara y Bibi quedan en medio del escenario con los reflectores dirigidos a ellas y solo se cubren tratando de esconder su desnudes. Corren avergonzadas detrás del escenario con el silencio del público viéndolas retirarse. El personal les extiende unos manteles para que se cubrieran.

Sara y Bibi apagaron los hologramas– Creo que jamas me recuperare de esta humillación, Bibi.

–Los cuadros glitch cubrieron como una barra de censura, me consta ya que no pude verte la concha y las chichis.

–Puedes dejar de observarme bichi cada que tienes la chanza, nuestra reputación esta por los suelos, la presentación fue un desastre y ahora tenemos que salir con manteles, además que habra que reportar perdidas después de esto, nadie se va a querer acercarse después de esto.

Sara y Bibi pensaban retirarse por una puerta trasera, cuando de repente un grupo de animales se acercan a Sara y Bibi, buscando hablar con ellas.

–Estoy dispuesto a pagar millones si nos dicen que dispositivo usaron en la presentación.

–¡Nosotros ofrecemos más! –y varias ofertas por las ropas holográficas.

Muchos animales se pelean para tratar de tener un trato con Sara y Bibi, querían financiar a toda costa los hologramas.

Sara y Bibi no les queda que atender a todos esos animales, su presentación habrá sido un desastre, pero al menos, no tendrían perdidas para la empresa. Ahora solo debían evitar que sus manteles se resbalaran entre el tumulto de animales que buscaban hacer tratos con ambas.


	9. 08. Problema de Ropa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista(s): Clarabelle
> 
> Derechos de personaje(s): disney
> 
> Nota: Clarabelle es uno de los personajes más infravalorados de Disney junto a Horacio (Horace), y es una de mis favoritas, no por nada le dedico este lugar. Para este escrito, utilizare los modelos de los años 30’s de Horacio y Clarabelle, por lo que todo se remite a la época.

El sonido de la maquina de coser sonaba en la casa de Clarabelle, esta se encontraba cosiendo un vestido para su salida de picnic con Horacio. En vez de comprar el vestido más elegante, decidió confeccionar el suyo propio, con un diseño floreado precioso, pero debido a que su maquina de coser se descompuso, el vestido lo hizo en tiempo récord, dándole pequeños detalles. Ve con orgullo su pequeño vestido floreado, pero se percata de unos hilos sueltos, los corta y comprueba que tenía el vestido más bonito.

Clarabelle se alista vistiendo su nuevo vestido, con unos tacones rojos y su cencerro alrededor del cuello, va a la cocina y toma su canasta llena de bocadillos para el picnic.

Suena un toquido en la puerta– ¡Ya llegue, Clarabelle! –era Horacio.

Clarabelle se ve de nuevo en su espejo y nota otro pequeño hilo en el cuello, lo corta y corre de inmediato a la puerta– Hola, Horacio, ¿Cómo estas?

–¿A donde es la fiesta de gala? Si solo vamos a una picnic –Horacio solo vestía de su collerón, zapatos y su gorro, lo casual de él.

–A veces un buen picnic lo amerita.

–Ojala Mickey y Mimi estuvieran aquí, verían lo fabulosa que te ves –Clarabelle pensaba que por esa misma razón es que vestía– Entonces, andando.

Clarabelle sube en el auto sin techo de Horacio y juntos emprenden el camino al campo. Ambos cantan mientras que el cielo iluminaba su camino y la vegetación campo se movía al ritmo de ellos, muy felices y contentos andaban los dos.

Horacio llega a una zona en el campo con muchos arboles y se estaciona cerca de estos. Toma la canasta de Clarabelle y carga una manta de en donde ambos se sentarían. 

Horacio extiende la manta y Clarabelle saca la comida de su canasta, entre ellos frutas, emparedados y jugo para pasar el día. Ambos comen disfrutando del momento juntos, hasta que se lo terminan todo.

–Oye, Horacio, hay algo importante que deseo decirte.

–Si, Clarabelle, ¿qué quieres decirme?

–He pensado que…

El golpeteo de un pájaro carpintero resuena, interrumpiendo las palabras de Clarabelle, esta trata de ignorarlo, pero hacía tal ruido que era lo único que escuchan la pareja, por lo que Horacio fastidiado de no poder escuchar a Clarabelle, se levanta.

–¡Te puedes ir a tocar madera a otro lado! ¡CHUUUU! –Horacio lo trata de asustar, pero este no se inmuta y sigue golpeando la madera. Patea el tronco– ¡Vete a otro lado, pajarraco!

El carpintero baja con Horacio y le da unos picotazos en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo. Este regresa al tronco para seguir su golpeteo. Clarabelle se acerca a Horacio, para ayudarle– Vamonos, Horacio, mejor dejemos en paz a ese pájaro.

–¡Eso si que no! –toma una piedra y la lanza al carpintero, fallando, pero haciendo que el carpintero lo vea furioso– ¡Uh-oh!

El carpintero vuela directo a Horacio y Clarabelle, los cuales corren para esconderse del ataque. Este persigue a Horacio el cual se esconde en unos arbustos y luego vuela a Clarabelle que corre hacía el automóvil y se esconde dentro de este. El carpintero se aleja.

Clarabelle sale del auto viendo que el peligro había pasado y cierra la puerta detrás de esta. Camina hacía Horacio, el cual se asoma de los arbustos.

–No puedo creerlo, sabía que los carpinteros eran unos loquillos, Horacio, pero no imagine que tanto.

–Ni yo tampoco, por cierto, no sabía que tu vestido se hacía corto.

–No, claro que no, pero si… –ve como su vestido estaba a la altura de las rodillas, viendo sus bloomers asomarse y al voltear al carro, ve el hilo de su vestido atorado en el carro. Corta el pedazo de hilo y se avergüenza– Un pequeño accidente, ¡je, je!

–Se te ven bonitas las piernas

–¿En serio? –se sonroja– Gracias, Horacio, eso significa mucho.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir hace rato?

–Veras, lo que quiero decirte, Horacio es que…

Horacio y Clarabelle ven como el carpintero volaba directo a ellos con furia. Horacio toma a Clarabelle de brazos y se la lleva cargando hacía el carro, el carpintero trata de picotear a Clarabelle, pero esta se defiende con su canasta, el carpintero le da batalla a la pareja y evita que puedan escapar en el carro, por lo que Horacio se lleva cargando a Clarabelle hacía los arbustos para encontrar refugio.

–Solo nos escondemos aquí y… –Horacio tropieza y suelta a Clarabelle que da directo contra los arbustos.

El carpintero al ver la pareja en el suelo con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza, ve en los arbustos como los bloomers de Clarabelle quedaron colgando y con una sonrisa malévola, vuela hacía estos y emprende vuelo con la ropa interior de Clarabelle.

–¡Mi ropa interior! –corre para alcanzarlos.

–¡Yo las salvo!

El carpintero vuela victorioso con su trofeo, mientras que Clarabelle y Horacio corren incapaces de alcanzarlo. Ambos se rinden y quedan agotados.

–¡Tonto pajarraco! Me las va a pagar –dijo Clarabelle frustrada

–¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?

–Nada solo… –se toca el pecho y se da cuenta de la ausencia de este, voltea al arbusto y se percata que los hilos quedaron prendidos a las ramas del arbusto– ¡No puede ser!

Clarabelle se sonroja como tomate al percatarse que no tenía nada vistiendo excepto de su cencerro y zapatos, dejando a la vista de Horacio su enorme ubre. Esta corre a toda velocidad al carro y se esconde por la humillación. Horacio se acerca despacio.

–No te acerques, no quiero que me veas, eso fue tan bochornoso.

–No te sientas mal, Clara, quiero que sepas que eres preciosa, con y sin el vestido.

Los orejas de Clarabelle se levantan al escuchar eso y da un brinco fuera del carro frente a Horacio– ¿de verdad crees eso?

–Por supuesto, es más… –Horacio toma su cólleron y se lo quita dejándolo en el carro– así estamos iguales, no entiendo porque tú tienes que estar vestida y yo no, pero no importa, eres muy preciosa vestida o sin vestido.

–Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho, Horacio.

Clarabelle salta a los brazos de Horacio y le da un beso en el hocico haciendo que se quede tieso de la sorpresa, por fin entendió que era lo que quería decirle Clarabelle todo el tiempo.


	10. 09. Traje de baño resbaladizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 09\. Traje de baño resbaladizo
> 
> Mini Sinopsis: Buster Moon necesita unos dólares extras y junto a Eddie harán un pequeño trabajo para ello.
> 
> Buster Moon & Eddie son propiedad de Illumination Entertainment

Un joven Buster Moon acompañado de su mejor amigo Eddie caminaban por un barrio mientras discutían asuntos de la universidad, Buster soñando en el teatro mientras que su amigo prestaba atención al ser alguien adinerado sin nada de que preocuparse más que por el presente.

–Esta interesante ese performance de sentarte por dos horas sin moverte, pero no quiero saber como terminaría mi trasero después de eso, por cierto, ¿A qué venimos?

–Bueno, ahorita los gastos de la universidad me están absorbiendo mucho, por lo que necesito un par de billetes extras y no quiero presionar a mi padre, así que me conseguí un trabajo para ganar unas monedas.

–¿Para eso me dijiste que trajera mi traje de baño? Dime que trabajaremos como salvavidas en una piscina privada.

–Sera mucho mejor que eso –dan la vuelta en una casa y ven un enorme carro de jirafa– Lavaremos ese carro tu y yo, ¿Qué te parece, amigo?

–¿Tienes que estar bromeando?

–Si fuera, broma, ¿Traería esto? –se baja los pantalones mostrando una tanga roja un tanto ajustada– La conseguí de remate, esta sombrosa, ¿No lo crees?

Eddie lo ve incomodo– Se ve algo apretada, parece talla pequeña.

–En realidad es extra extra grande de ardilla, toda una ganga.

Buster camina hacía la casa en donde la jirafa le da la autorización de lavar el carro, extendiéndole la manguera y señalandole las indicaciones de lavado. Buster le afirma mientras se quita su camisa, se colocaba unos goggles y camina con su tanga hacía el carro, mientras que Eddie le sigue con cara de fastidio de tener que trabajar y quitándose la ropa al igual que su amigo.

Buster toma la manguera de la jirafa y Eddie abre la llave de paso. La presión del agua es tan fuerte que Buster pierde el control de ella y es arrastrado por ella, en lo que Eddie cierra la llave y va a auxiliar su amigo.

–¿Estas bien? Esa cosa te pego una arrastrada.

–Más que bien, ya estoy empapado para cuando enjabone ese carro –se levanta y se sacude un poco, quitándose el exceso de agua.

–Oye, Buster, súbete eso, es incomodo de ver.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ah! –ve como su traje de baño se le bajo a medio muslo, lo sube– solo un pequeño accidente, nada del otro mundo.

Entre ambos toman la manguera y lanzan chorros de agua al alto auto de la jirafa, se aseguran que el agua cubra todo el carro. Después llenan de agua la cubeta de Buster y le ponen jabón. Ambos se enjabonan el cuerpo, preparados para llenar de espuma el auto.

–Yo me voy al techo, y tu enjabonas alrededor del carro, Eddie.

–¡Esto tomara una eternidad!

–Relajate, mi amigo, esto lo haremos en un santiamén.

Buster trepa el enorme carro y usando de su cuerpo llena de espuma el techo y los cristales de este, con mucha habilidad, se movía llenando de jabón la parte alta del mismo, por otro lado, Eddie lo hacía de muy mala gana, pero por ayudar a Buster, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Buster tapizo de espuma el carro, dejando todo cubierto. Este al ver que ya había terminado baja de un resbalón por el carro con toda la espuma en su cuerpo, ve que Eddie había hecho lo mismo en la parte baja, pero no con el mismo talento que con lo que hacía el koala. Ambos toman de nuevo la manguera y lavan el carro haciendo que toda la espuma caiga.

–Solo lo secamos, Eddie, viendo que aun tengo mucha espuma, quitamela –estira sus brazos. Eddie moja a Buster, quitándole la espuma, pero Eddie reacciona– ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

–No estoy des… nudo, si lo estoy –se cubre la entrepierna– ¿en donde quedo? –Se percatan que estaba en el parabrisas– sube y bajalo, amigo.

–Eso no, los carros de jirafas me dan vértigo, tu eres el bueno escalando.

–Si nos ve la dueña del carro, no nos pagara de seguro, sube y me la lanzas, rapido no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Eddie no se sentía seguro, pero al saber que su amigo estaba en problemas, subió de mala gana al carro. En el capo del carro con sus piernas temblandole, Eddie toma la tanga de Buster.

–¡Lanzamela!

–Lo dices como si fuera de lo más fácil, esta muy resbalo… –sus pies resbalan y cae como una resbaladilla directo a Buster.

–Bien hecho, amigo, me salvaste de una –se acerca a su amigo que estaba en el suelo– ¿En donde esta mi traje de baño y en donde esta el tuyo?

–Los tengo justo –se levanta y se percata que estaba igual de desnudo que Buster y no tenía el traje que fue a recuperar. Buscaron por debajo del carro, pero no había rastro de ello– ¿qué haremos?

–Mira, vamos por nuestra ropa y nos…

–¿Ya terminaron? –aparece la jirafa. Ambos amigos se esconden de la vista debajo del carro– Esta limpio, se ve fenomenal.

–Si nos permite, ahorita, terminaremos, denos unos minutos –dijo Buster

–¿Qué dijiste? –no los escuchaba bien, por lo que Buster repitió sus palabras, pero la jirafa no los escucho de nuevo– Voy agacharme, para escucharlos más claros.

–¿Qué dijo, Eddie?

–¡Escondete!

Baja su cuello–Bien, ¿Qué me decías, koala? ¿En donde están?

–Mi amigo y yo estamos detallando sus neumáticos –ambos se colocan detrás de la llanta mientras seguían cubriéndose– Denos unos minutos, no tardamos.

–Esta bien, estaré podando mis arboles en lo que secan mi carro –camina hacía sus arboles dándoles la espalda y cerca de las mochilas con ropa

–Tenemos que recuperar nuestros trajes de baño, Buster.

–Solo tenemos que volver a subir.

–¡No! Tú subes.

–No, a ti tu lana te cubre muy bien, yo no tengo tanta cobertura con mi pelaje.

–Ni loco me vuelvo a subir ahí, sube tú.

–¡Esta bien! Pero me pagaras esta si nuestro cliente no nos paga.

–Amigo, tengo dinero de sobra, nos pudimos evitar esto en primer lugar si me hubieras pedido prestado. 

–No puedo endeudarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Buster sube del otro lado de la camioneta, este se asoma en la capo, pero se percata que no estaban sus trajes, deduce que tenían que estar en el techo, por lo que sube al techo. Arriba ve con temor como sus trajes de baño tampoco estaban.

–Sabes, Koala, he pensado… –la jirafa voltea y camina a Buster– ¿Gustas algo de tomar? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Buster se sostenía de la puerta escondiendo su desnudes en los marco de las ventanas de la puerta– Solo estaba detallando aquí y un vaso de agua no nos caería mal, más si entra ahorita mismo por ello.

–¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho muy bien de aquí, deja me acerco –camina hacía Buster.

–¡YO TENGO MUCHA SED! ¡NECESITO UN VASO DE AGUA AHORA MISMO YA!

La jirafa retrocede– Ya veo, ahorita les traeré algo de tomar –camina hacía su casa.

Buster viendo como se salvo de ser visto, este baja del carro y al ver a Eddie recibe un golpe en su cara con su propio traje de baño, este lo toma y se lo vuelve a poner.

–¿En donde lo encontraste?

–En realidad se cayo en la parte trasera del carro.

–Me salvaste de una, amigo.

–Ya lo decía un compañero, trata de relajarte cuando solo tengas la lana.

–Un excelente consejo –toma su franela de secado–. Terminemos este trabajo.

Y así Buster y Eddie secan el carro en lo que la jirafa volvía con limonada para refrescarse, evitando que los descubrieran y así con Buster ganando un extra para la universidad.


End file.
